The present invention relates to a latch device for a trunk lid of a vehicle trunk room.
A conventional latch device for a trunk kid of a trunk room comprises a latch unit mounted on one of a trunk lid and a trunk room (vehicle body), and a striker mounted on the other of the trunk lid and the trunk room. The latch unit includes a latch engageable with the striker, a ratchet for keeping the engagement between the latch and the striker by engaging with the ratchet, and an open lever for releasing the ratchet from the latch.
The open lever is coupled to a motorized actuator, a key cylinder and/or an operation handle in the passenger room of the vehicle. When one of them is actuated, the open lever releases the ratchet from the latch so as to open the trunk lid.
A typical trunk room is separated from the passenger room by a partitioning wall, which substantially prevents a person from moving from one of the rooms to the other. Thus, the switch for activating the actuator, the key cylinder and operation handle are practically inaccessible from inside the trunk room.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a latch device for a trunk lid provided with an emergency knob accessible from inside the trunk room.